The Adventures of Keron at Five Nights at Freddy's 2
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: The sequel of The Adventures of Keron at Five Night's at Freddy's. - Five months after the first pizzeria, Keron was traumatized, he couldn't sleep. When he did memories of the restaurant, his father, came to him. The only light he had was the fact he was safe and living with Mike Schmidt. Or so he thought.
1. Night 1

Five Months since he last saw his father. Keron was currently living with Mike Schmidt he had been more fatherly than his own father. His mother... His mother never existed. He still had the wounds that his father gave him, so did Mike. They were just scars now, yet he could still feel the pain. Even the emotional scars still hurt him as he thought about the past. Right now he was just relieved it was all over now and he could relax. He couldn't go to school since his father, if he is alive, comes and looks for him at school. The solution, online school, or just having Mike teach him, you would be surprised on how smart he is in history and physics.

For now though Keron laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think of his father, he couldn't help but believe that he'll come back for him, to finish the job once and for all. That thought alone gave him countless nightmares each night. He wanted them to stop. He wanted to forget everything about him, move on from this life and get a better one. That's all he wanted.

"Keron, I'm back." He heard Mike say as he heard the noise of the door shutting. He sat up and got out of his bed before heading out and going into the small kitchen in the temporary place they were living at. "I got Chinese food, just grab the silverware and dig in." Mike said to him as he opened the tiny box containers that held the food. "Are you still having those nightmares Keron?" Mike asked him. He was hesitant to answer, but nodded. "Yeah, they're getting worse now though." Kero said quietly as he ate the food. Mike sighed thinking. "They're just nightmares, nothing will happen. He's gone." Mike said refusing to say Keron's father's name. Keron nodded before playing with his food.

Later that night Keron laid in bed thinking of his dreams. He wasn't tired,he hardly slept now a days and when he did those nightmares were the only thing he dreams of. He shut his eyes hoping he would have a good dream tonight. Suddenly he heard tapping at his window making him open his eyes and sit up. Looking over at the window he saw movement go by in a brown blur? He got up and went over to the window looking out. He saw a figure looking up at him waving from the streets. The figure was to small to his father, but apparently they knew him. They did look familiar though.

He bit his lip looking back to his door. Should he go to this figure? What if it was a trap. He shivered and looked back and almost screamed as the figure was right in front of the window. He recognized the person immediately. Freddy Fazbear... human form. Freddy tapped on his window again making Keron go over and open it. Freddy stepped on the wooden floors without making a noise. Keron just then noticed he didn't have a shadow, did he have a shadow before?

"Why are you here." Keron asked the brunette, shutting the window. "I need your help, please. You're the only human we can go to. We're not alone this time, there are more animatronics like us. Your father... He's still alive." Freddy said to him. Keron froze, his eyes widen. His father? Alive? N-No no, this couldn't be happening. "Please Keron, you won't die, none of us will kill you even though we did attack. Don't blame us for our actions we can't control ourselves during the night." Keron shook. He didn't know what to do. "Please Keron." Freddy said looking at him. Keron looked down. "O-Only if I don't get knocked out again." He said quietly.

"Okay, come on." Freddy climbed out the window waiting for Keron to follow. Keron took a shaky breath before climbing out the window. Freddy grabbed a branch near by to show Keron how to climb down before climbing to the ground. Keron already felt his hands shake as he grabbed the tree. He was trying not to think of falling as he took a step onto a bigger, sturdier branch. "Don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you!" Freddy called up to Keron watching him. Keron nodded shakily as he moved towards the trunk of the tree. He gasped as his foot slipped making him hold onto the tree tightly. He didn't like this, not at all. This was already starting out with a great start. "You can do it!" Freddy cheered. Keron gulped and stood back on the branch. He hated climbing, the last time he climbed was when he climbed on those beams in the pizzeria.

The first try of climbing down and he fell. He acted fast and held onto a branch panicking. He looked down seeing Freddy under him. "Okay, I got you, just let go." Freddy said. "Are you crazy? That's over a couple feet." Keron said feeling his arms shake slightly. He couldn't let go, it was the only thing keeping him from more injuries. "Trust me, I'll catch you." Freddy said holding his arms out. "Why couldn't we go through the front door?" Keron asked tearing up. "If we did Mike would've woken up and found out what you were up to and you wouldn't be able to help us." Freddy told him. "Just trust me, please." He pleaded. "...Y-you promise you won't drop me?" Keron asked. "I promise." Freddy smiled.

Keron took a deep breath and closed his eyes before letting go. He felt his stomach go up as he fell, he was shaking when he landed. Freddy kept his promise and caught him. He helped him stand back up. "Come on, we have to get there before midnight." Freddy said leading him off into the night to the pizzeria. It didn't take that long before they were a block away from the pizzeria. "It looks-" "Different? Yeah I know, it's a bit bigger than last time, but that happens every time you make it over seven days." Freddy said leading him inside. "I can't stay for long, the office is right behind that door." Freddy said pointing at a door before disappearing.

Keron gulped walking towards the door and opened it. It was insanely different than the last room which made him nervous. First thing he noticed was that there were no doors and there was a long, dark hallway in front of the desk and two vents on either side of the desk. This caused him to panic quite a bit and tried to leave, but the door was already locked behind him. Now he was stuck here till six AM. He shakily went to the chair looking around, wondering what to do till the phone went off. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." 'Exciting is not the word I would choose... Wasn't this guy dead?' Keron looked at the phone. He wasn't the only one who survived.

Keron wiped his eyes and started looking through the monitors as he listened to the message. For some reason it always calmed him to hear someone else. "Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" Keron heard the man clear his throat. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you." The guy said. "I wouldn't mind if that happened, but really, this is anything but safe." Keron muttered to himself before noticing a music box remote. His first instinct was to press the button on the remote to start music.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper 'night mode'. So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this; there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in awhile, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." Keron grabbed the remote and pressed the button. He immediately heard music around him, but he was curious. Who was the animatronic it affected? Something told him he didn't want to know.

He heard the man clear his throat again before continuing. " Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out." Keron looked beside him to the Freddy mask and shivered. His father used the same tactic to make Chica go away. It brought him memories when he looked at the mask. He jolted suddenly when he heard a mini alarm from the remote making him charge up the music box again.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." The message ended leaving Keron alone. He took deep breathes and looked through the cameras, he had to admit the new animatronics looked good. He noticed a new animatronic to, a boy holding balloons.

Looking at the time he noticed it was almost six already, but jumped hearing thumping noises making him check the vents. He quickly put the Freddy head on after seeing the blue bunny. He shook terrified already as the animatronic moved out of the vent and over to him. The bunny looked straight at him looking him over before leaving to the other vent making him sigh in relieve and take it off. That scared the crap out of him. He jumped again when the alarm went off and it became six AM. He took deep breathes to calm himself as he heard the back door unlock. He quickly stood up and ran to the door and nearly screamed seeing someone behind it. "Oh sorry to scare ya. Let me introduce myself. My name is Toy Bonnie." The blue haired boy said smiling. "I heard from regular Freddy you were here to help us so you're good in my books. So I'm going to be taking you home today. Don't worry I already know where to go." Keron just stared at the other, it unnerved him that he knew where he lived too. Does all of them know where he lives?

"Come on, before he notices you're gone." Toy Bonnie said grabbing Keron's wrist and running out, dragging him behind. "S-Slow down." Keron said trying his best to catch up to Toy Bonnie. "We're almost there, I'll help you up the tree." Toy bonnie smiled stopping in front of the building. Keron panted as he took a few moments to take a breath. After getting his breath back he started climbing the tree. Toy Bonnie stayed at the base of the tree making sure Keron didn't fall down. Luckily Keron didn't fall as he made it to his window and went inside his room. When he looked back out Toy Bonnie waved at him before disappearing. He sighed and went back to bed, maybe he could sleep the day away. He did not get any sleep last night and already he felt the after effects. Keron yawned as he shut his eyes as he got in his bed and fell asleep. This time he didn't dream of anything.

* * *

 _ **Finally here it is, the first chapter of the sequel of the Adventures of Keron at Five Nights at Freddy's. Tell me how you think and wait for the next chapter, bye!**_


	2. Night 2

Keron groaned as he felt something shaking him. " er... on... Keron, wake up!" Was what he heard. Keron yawned and sat up and, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt groggy and just wanted to go back to bed. "You can't stay in bed all day, trust me, it never works out," Mike said to him before going to Keron's drawers and getting out some of his clothes for him. "We're going out today do something different for a change." Mike continued as he laid Keron's clothes on his bed. "When you're dressed meet me in the kitchen for some breakfast okay?" Mike said before leaving Keron's room.

The boy just nodded and yawned again before getting up and putting on the clothes Mike laid out for him. To be honest he didn't feel like going anywhere. He wanted to get some more sleep. He hardly had any last night due to his predicament. But he didn't have much of a choice when Mike made up his mind. It was okay to him to do something, but he liked to have slept too.

He yawned again as he finished changing and headed out of his room to the kitchen where Mike was waiting for him. "Come on, eat up before it gets cold," Mike said as he was already eating breakfast. Keron went over and sat down and started eating the food.

After eating breakfast, Mike and Keron left and drove off to an amusement park. "We're going to try to have a fun day, kay kiddo?" Mike said as they drove. Keron nodded as he looked out the car window. The drive was mostly quiet. Keron just watched the trees go by as he leaned against his hand. Suddenly he saw purple. A shiver went down his spine as he looked out the window with open eyes. His father, he saw his father. He was just standing there watching him with a sadistic grin on his face. Before he knew it he disappeared. Keron tried looking back to see if his father was still there, but he wasn't. Fear went through him afterwards, he grew slightly pale as he clenched the bottom of his shirt tightly.

'That wasn't my father. That wasn't my father. No one was there, you're just tired. That's it, that's all.' Keron thought to himself trying to calm down. "We're here." He heard Mike say making him look up. Together they exited the car and headed to the fair grounds. "What do you want to do?" Mike asked as they walked. Keron just shrugged. "Alright, here's some money, you can get tickets and go on rides, or even play games. I'll follow." Mike said giving Keron some money.

The first thing Keron did was just explore on his own, of course Mike watched, but that's what guardians do, right? Keron couldn't help but feel nervous and scared. He looked around and couldn't shake the feeling someone else was watching him. The teen made it to the maze of mirrors. He went in and looked at himself in many directions. Bright lights shined as he walked. He walked as far that he couldn't see the way he came before the lights turned off. Keron jumped and started shaking and started hurrying to find his way out. Right as he saw the exit an inhuman form jumped in the way, it looked like a skeleton in a way. The lights flickered revealing a face, it was like that of a clown, but ten times scarier.

The thing went towards him, it's reflection made it terrifying. Keron moved back till his back hit the glass, he shook violently as he watched the thing come closer to him. Keron shut his eyes tightly as he slumped to the ground, holding his head with his hands as his knees went to his chest. He could still hear the metal clink as the thing went near. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to die. He felt a cold grip on his wrists making his eyes open. He saw glowing white lights of eyes from the thing, it was so close to his face. Suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

Keron opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling as he was on the floor. He recognized the place as the pizzeria. He shot up and looked around, he crawled towards the chair and climbed in it. He was shaking as he looked around. It was five minutes before midnight. He was out for so long. " _He Is CoMiNg FoR YoU."_ He heard a voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck go up.

He jumped when the phone go off suddenly. "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room." The phone guy said making the teen go on the camera looking at all the animatronics. He shivered looking at the old ones. "Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know?" He told him making Keron slightly agree, they looked terrifying now.

"The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." The man said making Keron grab the Freddy mask. He looked through the monitors seeing one of the animatronics already gone.

"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too." He said making Keron gulp and looked at the button for the flashlight for the main hall.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." The message ended leaving Keron shaking. He grabbed the music box and immediately started winding the box. Keron looked over to my left and turned the light on, nothing. He looked at the monitor and found Foxy. Keron gulped and looked through the rest of the monitors till he got to a room with a big present.

It unnerved him as he stared at it. He put it down and looked in the main hall and shined a light. He jumped seeing a new version of Chika holding a cupcake. Keron stared at the chicken till it went away, he couldn't handle all of this. He looked at the right vent and yelped seeing Chika, the razor teeth that circled the inside of her mouth sent terror all through his body. He turned on the light, but was to late. She was crawling out of the vent, making Keron hurry and put on the mask.

The boy watched the chicken standing and stare right at him, walking to the other side of the room. He could hardly breathe as he panicked. Once she was gone he took off the mask and quickly wound up the music box before it could stop. He had the feeling the puppet thing the guy talked about was the same thing that was with him in the maze of mirrors. He then realized Mike must be so worried about him, he disappeared into the maze of mirrors and didn't come back out. Mike was like a father to him, a real one.

He went back to the monitors and saw Foxy again, he was getting closer. He shivered and looked at the main hall again and saw nothing. He went to the left vent and saw Toy Bonnie making him quickly turn on the lights till he disappeared. He just had to focus, even though he felt nothing but fear. He didn't even check the time as he was to busy making sure he didn't die by the animatronics, mostly by the Puppet.

Out of nowhere he heard breathing behind him making him quickly turn around to nothing. He sniffed and turned around only to see something come at him at the speed of light just as the alarm for six am went off. Keron screamed and fell out of his chair as the Puppet's arms were stretched out as if it wanted to strangle him and choke him. It was frozen in place on the desk. Staring right at him. Keron thought he was safe, at least a little as he stood up. He took deep breaths as he calmed himself down. He closed his eyes to do this and when he opened he screamed as the Puppet was now standing in front of him.

" _He'S COmIng FoR YOu._ " The Puppet said to him. " _YoU WiLl bE sAFe SoOn."_ Puppet continued before jumping at him knocking him out as his head slammed into the ground. " _I dO tHis for you Keron."_ The Puppet said before Keron's vision faded. "I'm SoRry."


	3. Night 3

Sirens was the only thing he heard as he started coming to. He was back in the maze of mirrors, glass around him. People in white was around him and picked him up and placed him on a hospital bed. He looked to his right seeing Mike there with him. He was talking, but he couldn't hear him speak. In fact the sirens were really faint. He couldn't feel anything except the pounding sound in his head. Then everything went dark again.

Keron woke up again in a white room, he turned his head to the side to get a better look at the room he was in. He was in the hospital again. He didn't hurt as bad anymore, he could hear again. He heard the door open revealing a nurse. "Ah, you're awake. Your guardian will come by today in an hour. You'll be out of here in no time." She said with a smile. "Is there anything you want for breakfast?" She asked him. "S-Some toast a-and bacon, with eggs and an orange juice?" Keron stuttered as his throat was a bit sore. "I'll see what I can do." She said smiling before leaving the room.

The teen closed his eyes to get some rest before he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed, but his mouth was covered. "I told you I would be back Keron." His father whispered to him as he covered his mouth. "I'm glad you're okay, it would be a shame if you got seriously injured." He chuckled as he removed his hand. "I have big plans coming up, so you don't have to worry about death." His father said headed to the window. "You'll see me again... Son. So will that Mike Schmidt." He hissed Mike's name. His father then climbed out of the window and disappeared.

Keron gulped as he shook in his bed. What plans does his father have? He didn't want to find out. His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse come back the the tray of food. "Here you go. You're well enough to go home today." She told him as Keron started eating. "Where is he?" Keron heard a familiar voice. Soon he saw Mike come in the room. "You're alright, thank god." Mike said going over to him. "This is all my fault, we shouldn't have gone there. I'm sorry." Mike said to him as he watched him eat. "N-No, it's not your fault. T-The Puppet did this, the p-pizzeria is back." Keron stuttered after the nurse left the room. Mike cursed under his breath. "I can't believe it's happening again, and to you of all people." Mike said sitting down and rub his bald head. "M-My father is a-also back, he was just here. He says he has big plans coming up." Keron said making Mike tense. "Shit." He said clenching his fists. "This is m-my third night." Keron admitted. "Hush, we'll talk more when we get back." Mike sighed.

Later that day Keron got back home with Mike and was bedridden, for now at least. Mike was on the phone talking to somebody as Keron rested. They both knew Keron had to go back to the pizzeria, either he liked it or not.

When Keron was done resting he woke to a paper on his door. He sat up and went over to the door and read the paper:

 _For Tonight_

 _Check the main hallway. If Foxy is present, flash the light then continue._ _Check both vents with the lights. Flash hall light again._ _Wind up the Music Box (it is best to constantly wind up the Music Box only for a few seconds at a time; this can be life-saving in situations where an animatronic has entered The Office)._ _Put on the head if an animatronic is in The Office._ _Check Left Air Vent and Right Air Vent, put on the Head if necessary._ _Repeat._

 _Sincerely, MS_

 _P.S. Be safe._

Keron smiled slightly as he grabbed the paper and put it in his pocket. 'This will come in handy' Keron thought as he looked at the time. He realized he sleeps for a long time. It was already night time, 11:45pm to be exact. Keron jumped when he heard his window open behind him. "Howdy, Keron." A small blonde girl smiled at him as Keron turned around. "The name's Toy Chica, sorry about yesterday. Marionette has a strange way interacting with people. He hurt you so you wouldn't be captured by _Him_ at the fair." Toy Chica explained as Keron looked at her.

"Well, enough yapping, let's get going." She said as she climbed out the window and appeared on the ground. Keron gulped and went after her. He felt his limbs shake as he went on the tree again, he took deep breathes as he climbed down. She lead him back to the pizzeria as his guardian watch him leave.

* * *

He made it there in ten minutes, leaving five minutes till midnight. "Good luck." Toy Chica smiled before running down the main hall. Keron sniffed as he felt his head, it was bandaged from last night, it started to hurt slightly, but he couldn't afford to make it a distraction. He sat in the chair and took out the paper Mike gave him. He taped it on the monitor so he wouldn't forget. After that he waited for the power to start and the phone guy so he can start.

"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!" He heard phone guy say as Keron checked the main hall way. "Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite." He heard Phone guy say as Keron checked the vents with the lights. "They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..." Keron heard phone guy trail off before he checked the main hall. Keron jumped as he saw Foxy already and shined the light at him.

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close." Phone guy informed him in the message before continuing. "Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Phone guy said before the message ended.

What Keron wanted to know why they keep making these animatronics if all they're doing is hunting the night guards. Every time they made new ones it has a soul of a kid inside. Keron sighed as nothing could be done, at least for now. Keron jumped when he was a boy holding balloons. He then realized it was an animatronic, kinda. Keron tried using the light, but it drained his power quickly making Keron stop using the light. That boy must be the reason, but he kinda didn't want to get out of his chair to touch him. He decided to wind up the music box again before continuing on the night.

It was getting tougher, every animatronic was active now and it scared him. The Toy Freddy, Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Chica, and the balloon holding boy. He figured out what the Mangle was as a head with its exoskeleton was hanging from the ceiling, looking at him as he flashed his light at him. He figured it was a male since its a new version of Foxy. A part of him felt pity for the broken animatronic. Even though he was being hunted by him, he wanted to try and help them. That's the reason he did this again. Yes Freddy had to convince him to come back, but still.

He was getting distracted, which was something he didn't want. He just barely put the mask on in time as Bonnie came out of the vent. His face was still missing. He couldn't believe his father done that to him. He could still see the lights that were his eyes as he stared right at him through the mask. Keron watched Bonnie leave the room before he took off the mask. He quickly wound up the music box so Marionette wouldn't attack him again. Now that he thought about it, the music box went slower than the earlier nights. He was glad for that.

The throbbing from his head started as it became 5 am. "Not now." Keron hissed holding his head as he looked at the prize room through the monitors. He put down the monitor and turned on the flashlight, Chica AND Mangle were there much to his dismay. He kept the light on them till they both left, but it took too long. He noticed Chica come out, giving him little to no time to put on the mask. His head only hurt worse as he put the mask on, he wanted six am to happen fast. He felt like he was going to pass out. He needed to rest, but if he stopped he would die.

Keron felt like he knives were piercing his head, which didn't feel good at all. Everything was getting a little dizzy as he constantly checked the vents, main hall and the monitor. It was getting tiring putting the mask on when animatronics came in the room or when Balloon Boy drained his flash light power. It felt like time was slowing down as Keron felt more pain in his head. The teen could already feel tears in his eyes as it hurt too much. He checked the time seeing it was almost six and just stopped everything. He put the mask on his head and took the music box remote. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to hide.

He stood on the desk and jumped on a pipe, it was big enough and was able to handle his weight. This was just like the first time, but now there was less space for him to get on. Keron grunted as he laid on the pipe as his back touched the ceiling, he was so tired. Felt so much pain. He closed his eyes hoping to hear the alarm. He heard the screech of Foxy as he heard him below him. Keron opened his eyes and looked down seeing Foxy. He was so dizzy, he felt himself slip from the pole as he felt his strength failing him. He fell as the alarm went off. Keron was barely conscious as he opened his eyes again. He was being held by a red-haired boy who wore and eye patch. The mask was off of his head as he noticed he was out of the restaurant.

"You're lucky I caught you after the alarm." Keron suddenly heard the boy. The red head had a slight accent, a mix of Irish and Scottish. "You have a fever, you should stay home tomorrow. We should be fine till you get better." He heard the boy say. "If you haven't had guessed by now, I'm Foxy." The boy smiled down at him. That smile was the only thing he saw before he fell back asleep.


	4. Night 4

Keron woke up in bed, a wet towel was on his forehead. "You're awake," Mike told him as he was sitting in a chair, next to his bed. "You had a high fever last night," Mike informed him as he took out a thermometer. He then continued to take Keron's temperature again. "I can't let you go back, it's too dangerous," Mike said putting the thermometer down. "I have t-to," Keron told him making Mike sigh. "I know, there has to be a better way," Mike said standing up. "Don't worry kid, I'm going to call someone over to help you out," Mike told him before taking out his phone.

Time went by and Keron fell back to sleep, Mike kept pacing in his room waiting for this person to call. Suddenly a knock was heard making him go to the door. Once opening the door he was greeted by Jeremy Fitzgerald. "H-Hey Mike." Jeremy stuttered before being hugged by the bald man. "It's good to see you, come in," Mike said leading him in. "You know why you're here right?" Mike asked him. The brunette nodded. "Y-Yeah, but t-to be honest I don't want to do it." Jeremy shook slightly. "I did it once and that's more than enough." He continued. "Please Jeremy, you're the only person I know who can handle them, I don't want Keron to die because he got sick with fever," Mike told him making the smaller one shake slightly.

Mike placed a hand on the other's cheek. "Please, help me." He said quietly to him. Jeremy fidgeted for a bit before sighing. "O-Okay, I'll do it. I'll go with him b-back there and help him complete the Nights. A-At least till he's better." Jeremy added the last part quickly. Mike grinned at him and hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed happily. Jeremy smiled slightly, a slight blush on his features as he hugged back.

Keron yawned as he was awakened by Mike. "It's time, you still have a fever, but Jeremy here is going to help you," Mike said smiling softly as the purple-haired boy looked over at the new person. "H-Hello Keron." Jeremy smiled slightly. Suddenly the sound of tapping startled them as they looked out the window. Keron thought it was Freddy at first, but he looked different. He was probably Toy Freddy. Mike went over and opened the window letting the teen in. "Thanks, Pal, Hey Jeremy." Toy Freddy said to the nervous man. "Still as nervous as ever J." Toy Freddy teased. "Anyway, I know you're sick Keron, but you need to come. I'll help you, however, I can, but I'm not completely human anymore." Toy Freddy said rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeremy went over and helped Keron out of bed, Toy Freddy helped as well even though he caused Jeremy to get nervous. "I'm going to give you a suggestion," Toy Freddy said to the two of them. "Since there will be two of you, one of you should watch the hallways and vents with the light and the other looks on the monitor. For Keron's sake, I'd prefer if he did the lights." Toy Freddy said smiling slightly at them.

They made it to the restaurant close to midnight. "Well good luck you two and try not to get attacked." Toy Freddy said before he disappeared. "Okay, Keron just sit in this chair, I'll get started on the monitor," Jeremy said helping the sick boy into the chair. Then the phone went off causing Jeremy to jump slightly.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted." Jeremy sighed. "I heard this before when I used to work here." The brunette said as he checked the monitors.

"Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" The Phone guy said before the message ended.

"W-We can do this Keron, we just need to make sure they don't come in the room. There's only one mask." Jeremy stuttered looking at the mask. Keron shakily grabbed the remote for the music box and started winding the music box. He never worked with someone for a night like this before. It was nice having some help. Keron coughed into his arm slightly before checking the hall and the vents with the lights. Nothing was there, he hoped Jeremy would warn him when they were near.

Everything was going fine, it was ten times easier with another person than doing it by yourself. Keron flashed the light in the hallway and jumped slightly seeing Toy Chica. The boy glanced at Jeremy who was focused on the monitors. 'I hope we don't die tonight,' Keron thought as he watched Toy Chica go away, he quickly checked the vents and saw Toy Bonnie. Keron yelped and jumped back. "J-Jeremy!" Keron called to the man making him look over and his eyes widen. "The mask put it on!" He ordered making him crawl over and putting the mask over his head. "W-What about you?" Kereon gasped as he coughed. Jeremy smiled at him slightly. "It's five am, think you can handle this on your own for now?" Jeremy asked. Keron didn't know what he meant till he ran down the hall, attracting the attention of Toy Bonnie and going after him. "Jeremy!" Keron shouted as he tried standing up, but he had a hard time getting up.

Keron got to the chair and climbed on it, panting. He felt worse now, he felt like he was going to throw up. He took off the mask and shakily looked at the monitors, the first thing he saw was Jeremy running through the rooms with Toy Bonnie chasing after him. "Well he got himself in a little pickle hasn't he." He heard a voice behind him that made him freeze in fear. He hesitantly turned around to his father smiling down at him. "I see that you're sick, my poor boy." He said putting a hand on his forehead. "What am I going to do with you? Well, I can at least help you finish the fourth and fifth night, but why should I?" His father asked grinning darkly at the small boy who was trembling with fear. "Jeremy Fitzgerald is going to die tonight, but who knows, Mike survived when he was supposed to die." He hissed Mike's name.

Suddenly he heard a noise and looked behind him and yelped seeing Foxy so close, but how was the light on? He looked over seeing his father with his hand on the button. "I swear, I'm always getting interrupted when I'm conversing with my son." His father said shaking his head. "Now, let's watch Fitzgerald die." Purple guy grinned sadistically as he went to the monitors and found the room where Jeremy was cornered by Toy Bonnie. "N-No!" Keron shouted as he tried to stand to go after Jeremy and try to save him, but his father forced him back in the chair. "Tut tut, no leaving the room while you're sick Keron." His father said before forcing the mask back on his head and pushing the chair back, hitting it against the wall. "Now stay there while your daddy shows you how it's done." He said smirking before he faced the monitors.

 _ **Jeremy's POV**_

I was so terrified! All this so Mike wouldn't be upset if Keron died! Well, I might die now! Toy Bonnie has cornered me and was slowly advancing towards me. I curled up in a ball on the ground and tried staying away from the animatronic. "N-No!" I heard Keronm then I heard a voice that shot dread right through me, Purple Guy. He's back!? But Mike told me he wouldn't come back. I-I have to save him, Mike told me what he did to them and I won't stand for it, but first I have to escape this animatronic.

I tried looking around for an escape route, but I didn't have much time. Adrenaline went through me as I did the dumbest thing I could have done. I tackled the light blue animatronic to the ground before sprinting through the halls. I had to get back to Keron, but he's probably expecting me. I can't let him see me in the monitors, I've been here long enough to know when the cameras aren't on me.

Staying in the shadows, I watched the camera move to this room, making me hide. I had to make sure I wasn't spotted. The camera soon went down making me sprint down the hallway and hiding behind a box just as the camera looked over. This was extremely terrifying, but I couldn't stop. I don't want to let Mike down. I have to save Keron and get out of here! I looked down at my watch, it was almost six, I have no time.

The sound of metal was heard making me freeze, I looked behind me and saw Toy Chica. I slowly got up before running to the vents. I can't let him see me, it's going to be tough, but I can do this.

I crawled through the vents trying not to make any sounds, I had to stop at a corner when I heard a camera move around. I had to calm down, I can do this, I have to save Keron. I crawled around the corner and quickly went past the camera and saw the little light to the office. The only thing I have to worry about is animatronics coming into the vents behind me.

"Don't be upset, Keron, he was going to die anyway." I heard Purple guy talk to his son. I'm still surprised that they're related. Taking a deep breath I stopped once the light in the vent went on. This was terrifying, I had to act faster! So once the light went out I immediately crawled out of the vent and crawled over to Keron who was sobbing. I had to make sure Purple guy wasn't watching so I can get him out of here. "Keron, shhh, I'm here. Let's go, now." I told Keron quietly before picking him up. Suddenlt the sound of the alarm rang. "See, I told you I can get th-YOU!" Purple guy growled at me as I held Keron, but now the back door was unlocked so I took the chance and sprinted out of there with Keron on my back.

"H-How are you a-alive?" Keron asked before I felt him shiver. "Mike's not the only one that can take care of himself." I told him smiling before running back to the apartment.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked this chapter and yes I purposely added some Mike x Jeremy in this story. Since no one really knows how these characters act I'm going to go by their wiki pages and then the rest myself. That's all, bye~**_


	5. Night 5

Mike was pacing the ground worriedly at six fifteen before Jeremy and Keron came back. Mike hurried over and hugged them both. "Thank god you two are alright." He told them smiling slightly. "M-Mike, Purple guy's back, he was there with us." Jeremy stuttered making Mike's eyes widen. "That bastard doesn't know when to quit!" Mike cursed as he kicked a stool. "We need a plan." Mike continued sitting down on the couch.

"There's only t-three days left." Keron coughed as he was wrapped in a blanket and laid on the couch, next to Mike. "I know, I know, but you're still sick and your father is out to get you and us," Mike said rubbing his temple. "Let's just focus on Keron getting better for now," Jeremy suggested to the both of them.

"Fine, but once I get the chance I'm killing him," Mike growled, clenching his fists. He then left towards the bathroom. "I'm getting medicine." He said in a sour tone. Keron couldn't help but feel bad. If he wasn't _his_ son, then none of this would have happened. Maybe he would have had a normal family with a mother and a sane father, or maybe even siblings.

A touch on his shoulder made him jolt and look up towards Jeremy. "Everything will be fine, I promise," Jeremy told me softly with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone in the window, his eyes widened and blinked only for the person to disappear. He didn't know who it was, it was definitely not his father, that's for sure.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked looking out the window seeing nothing. "It's nothing, I thought I saw someone," Keron muttered laying his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

Waking up, Keron found himself in a dark room. Scared he sat up, frantically looking around. "I don't have much time." A voice told him. He looked around for the source of the voice, but darkness was the only thing that greeted him. "Tonight at exactly four am, the power will go out, no matter what. At that time you must run and don't look back. If you do-"

The voice was caught off when Keron woke up, this time in his room again with Jeremy asleep next to him. He couldn't help but think of the dream he just got. A sudden knock made his thoughts disperse as he jerked his head toward the window. There he saw what seemed like a normal kid, despite the fact he was using balloons to float.

Biting his lip he looked back at Jeremy before going and opening up the window. "Hello!" The boy said, smiling as he landed in his room. "I'm Balloon boy! It's almost time for us to head." He said as Jeremy started waking up.

"Hi, Jeremy!" Balloon Boy said with a grin as Jeremy fell out of his chair. "Y-You." He stuttered, obviously scared of the boy. "What's going on-" Mike said as he came back into the room before spotting Balloon boy. The silence was the only thing present.

"No... Not yet." Mike muttered before placing a hand on Keron's shoulder. "Take your medicine first." He told Keron softly with a sigh, watching the boy take his medicine. He looked over at Jeremy who was still on the floor. "Are you ready?" He asked him making the other gulp. "A-As I'll ever be." Jeremy stuttered as he stood up.

Balloon boy giggled as he held onto Keron. "Come on! I'll float you to the bottom!" He said, jumping out of the window with Keron in his grasp. Of course, Keron screamed, expected to fall, but was only met with the slow descent towards the ground. "Wee!" Balloon Boy said as they kept floating down to the ground.

Once they landed Balloon Boy let go. "That was fun! Jeremy come on you slowpoke!" The child called out to the adult. It didn't take long before Jeremy was outside and followed them back to the pizzeria.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jeremy stated as they stood in front of the pizzeria. "You have no choice." Balloon Boy said before pushing them in the restaurant and towards the office. "It's almost midnight, be careful. We'll try to prevent _him_ from coming to the office." Balloon Boy smiled sympathetically.

Once the two entered the office the door shut behind them. "Hello? Hey, good job, night five! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees." The phone guy told them as Jeremy went to the monitor to wind up the music box.

"Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!" The message ended as Keron checked the lights.

"We have to be on high alert," Jeremy told him as he looked out the doors. "They'll be very active tonight and if we don't want to die we can't let anything distract us," Jeremy told him as he went back to the monitor.

Keron let out a nod as he checked the vents with the light. "Jeremy, what if we fail the night?" Keron asked quietly making Jeremy pause. "We die." He bluntly told him before continuing his job. Keron gulped as he shined the light towards the hall, Toy Chica was standing there with her cupcake in her hand. He didn't have the choice to be afraid right now, he already been through so much.

Once Toy Chica left Keron started thinking about his dream, he couldn't imagine what was going to happen at four but it wasn't going to be good, he could tell.

He jumped slightly when he heard noises come from the vents making him hurriedly flash the light in the vent seeing Toy Bonnie. "I don't want to die." He muttered to himself as the animatronic disappeared.

"You know, I don't know why I have ever got this job in the first place," Jeremy said looking through the monitors. "I always hated this place as a child, it terrified me beyond belief, it still does." Jeremy smiled slightly as he wound up the music box.

Keron stared at Jeremy for a bit before getting back to the lights, stopping Chica from entering the room, she looked terrifying now. He wanted Mike here with him.

"Did you know anyone else who worked here?" Keron asked trying to distract himself from his fear. Jeremy thought for a moment before answering. "His name is Fritz Smith. I only met him once, he took over my shift on the last night. He's a bulky fellow with glasses, he doesn't say much in person. He smelled quite a bit since he was an engineer, well that's what he told me at least. I don't believe it for a second thought, an engineer shouldn't smell of death." Jeremy frowned clenching his fists.

"But considering we're in a place where a murder was involved I'm not surprised. He doesn't seem like a bad guy though, but be careful when you meet him." Jeremy glanced back at Keron.

Keron opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly the power went out. Jeremy freaked out a bit and stood up from the monitors. "The batteries were fully charged though!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 _"Tonight at exactly four am, the power will go out, no matter what. At that time you must run and don't look back."_ "Jeremy we have to run," Keron said getting up and grabbing Jeremy's arm before running.

"K-Keron, where are we going, they'll find us." Jeremy stuttered as Keron dragged him down the hall as they avoided the animatronics who were roaming around.

"We need to get out of here, Jeremy." Keron urged him as he looked around for a way to escape.

Just as they turned the corner a knife impaled itself next to Jeremy's head making them look over. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Purple guy smirked as he held another knife in his hand. "Jeremy Fitzgerald. I'm glad to see you have been taking care of my son, but I'll take over now." He said stepping forward.

Jeremy grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the wall and held it in front of him. "S-Stay back!" He ordered as He moved Keron behind him.

Purple guy stoped before laughing out loud. "Please, we both now you don't have the guts." He smirked before steping forward. Jeremy gulped as he shakily held the knife. He moved back making Keron go back as well.

Purple guy smirked as he heard the alarm go off. "Night shift's over." He smirked before sprinting forward, holding the knife in his hands.


End file.
